Evolve Series 1: Pre Evolution
by batman.wolverine
Summary: [COMPLETE] First part of Evolve Series. Set before the evolution series. RoLo, OroroLogan, StormWolverine. Evolutionverse. My first evofic. [Also check out sequel...'Evolution']
1. Prologue The Ending

Evolve Series 1 - Pre-evolution

Author: BatmanWolverine Rating: 15 Summary: First part of Evolve Series. Set before the evolution series. RoLo meeting. (Evolutionverse)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men character in any verse...bad huh. Marvel owns all of them!

1. Prologue - The Ending

"Are you sure about this," a deep voice asked from the single chair in the room.  
"Yes," answered the white haired female, drawing imaginary patterns on the hard plastic surface of the suitcase lying next to her.

"Can't I say or do anything to make reconsider," the man tried again.  
"No," was the single word answer.

"So, this your final decision," his voice grew tighter.  
"Yes" hers remained calm. The storm outside, telling the true story of the storm waging inside her heart.

"What brought this on?" he asked, his hands reaching for hers.  
"If you have to ask, then you don't deserve to know," she withdrew her hands to behind her back.

"Where will you go?" his voice grew flat.  
"Westchester," hers stayed the same. "Xavier has offered me a teaching position"  
"Teaching"  
"Yes. He is starting a school for people like us."

"Where will you stay?" he inquired, trying to find chink in her armor.  
"At the school."

"At the school?" his voice squeaked.  
"The school is in his mansion," she clarified.

"Oh," he sounded dejected, but not so much.  
"Yes," she sounded relieved, but not as much.

"Will we meet again?" he grasped for hope.  
"I don't know?" she didn't give any.

She stood up and hefted the suitcase. He offered to help, but she didn't take.

------

She was outside the front door, he was inside.

"So this is goodbye," he looked directly at her.  
"Yes," she looked at anywhere but him.

"Goodbye Ororo," he stepped forward.  
"Goodbye Lucas," she stepped back.

------

"Till next time," he called to her back.  
"No…," she didn't look back.

"Forever" 


	2. The Meeting

Evolve Series 1 - Pre-evolution

Author: BatmanWolverine Rating: 15 Summary: First part of Evolve Series. Set before the evolution series. RoLo meeting. (Evolutionverse)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men character in any verse...bad huh. Marvel owns all of them!

2. The Meeting

Summary: Night at Harry's!

"Here you go," he smiles a genuine smile.  
"Thanks Harry," she smiles a practiced one.

"That guy is looking at you," he points out. "He has been doing it the whole night"  
"Let him look," she disregards it. "They all look, from afar."

----

He has been watching her, smelling her, hearing her.

She is like no other.

Her long hair, white as fresh snow, pulls him to her.

Her eyes, blue as the sky, hides mysteries he wants to discover.

Her smooth skin, like the earth, makes him want to lie next to her.

Her sweet scent, like fresh rain, makes him want to bathe in her.

She is a whirling Storm, and he wants to get lost in it.

He wants to get lost in her.

----

"You alone?" she looks up at him, a chill runs down her spine.  
"I like it that way," he disregards it and sits down next to her.  
"Not anymore," he is cocky.  
"Even now," she is blunt.

"He troubling you?" Harry comes over.  
"Are you?" she arcs an eyebrow. "Its your show," his smirk challenges her. "Its alright Harry," her smile accepts it.

----

"Logan," he offers a hand, his grin pushes at her.  
"Ororo," she shakes it, her resolve pushes him back.

"You alone?" he asks again.  
"Not anymore," her answer changes.

"Any plans for the night," he goes in for the kill.  
"No," she dodges it.

"Want to make any?" his voice is husky, his gaze heated. He smells her arousal.  
"No," even heated, she denies it. But, he has already struck his blow. Her usually strong resolve is wavering.  
----

"I know you want it," he growls near her. "I can smell it"  
"Clean your nose," her voice is breaking. "I feel nothing."

"Your loss," he taunts her.  
"I am all tears," she taunts back.  
----

"I'll be waiting," he stands up.  
"The night is long," she looks away.

"That it is," he runs a hand over hers. "Long and lonely"  
"Very lonely," she balls her fists, the shred of paper held tight within one of them.

----

"Till next time," he calls over his back.  
"Yes…." she doesn't watch him leave. "Till next time."

----

Opening her fist, she looks at it, staring at it for what seems like hours.

Making her mind, she stands up, ready to leave for the night.

She is tired. Tired of being lonely.

He was right.

She wants it. Even if its for a night. She craves it

----

"Hello Ororo," he stands aside, his eyes still challenge her.  
"Hello Logan," she steps inside, and accepts it. 


	3. The Long Night

**Author:** Batman.Wolverine  
**Summary:** First part of Evolve Series. Set before the evolution series. RoLo meeting. (Evolutionverse)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the x-men character in any verse...bad huh. Marvel owns all of them!

**3. The Long Night**

**Chapter Summary:** A night to remember...has just begun.

"You sure about this?" his voice is gruff, his tone earnest.  
"Yes," she is strong.

"You sure darlin'," he repeats himself, his endearment cutting through to her heart.  
"Having second thoughts?" his eyes darken at her words.

"Not me," he growls pulling her closer, her body instantly molding to his. "Just giving you one last out"  
"Don't….uhn," she gasps at his lips on her shoulder.

"You liked that, huh" his smirk is back. He smells her growing arousal.  
"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you," she manages a quip one last time.

"I am the best at what I do," he whispers into her ear, his left hand coming to her front.  
"Yesss…." She moves back and captured his lips, instantly regretting it….almost. One kiss and she turns to jelly. "Oh Goddess."

------

"That ya are….goddess," his voice is husky.  
Lifting her, he carries her to the bed, her long legs closing around his waist.

"What are you doing to me?" she pushes at him, only to pull him closer the next instant.  
He is driving her insane. Driving her wild.

Wild as he himself is.

-----

"Like I said, I am the best at what I do," even before she knows, her top is off, his hot lips locking at her dark nub.  
"Logan….please…," she pleads, not knowing what she is pleading for.

"Tell me Ororo, what ya want…tell me darlin'," he rises and kisses her on her lips.  
"You," she is babbling now, her hands fumbling at his jeans. "You, just you….inside….now….."

"Relax darlin'," he takes her hand and plants them around his neck, his own moving down to her center.  
"Logan…..uhnn…Logan….now….now," she is moaning now, her hands pulling at his hair.

"Yer ready," his tone is questioning and informing at the same time.  
"Ysss….." she hisses, thrusting herself against his covering hand.

-----

"Uhnn….Goddess," she cries out at the pleasurable pain of his first thrust. Its been so long, she's almost virginal.  
"How long has it been?"

"Almost a lifetime," she twists under him.  
"I'll go slow…" he caresses her cheek. His annoying smirk coming back. "….The first time."

"Yes, JUST the first time," she parrots him.

"Now?" he asks again.

-----

At her nod, he begins to move inside her. Slowly at first, just as he said he would. Just as he knew, she needed it to be.

Slowly and gradually, his speed increases, each thrust entering deeper into her.

He pulls and pushes, leading her on.

Until she knows nothing but him.

Until she is as lost as him.

-----

"LOGAN," she cries out as she comes, her fingers digging deep into his back.  
Lost in him….she doesn't see the healing wounds.

"GRRRaaa….Ororo," he comes soon after, biting his own lips to avoid marring her perfect skin.  
Lost in her….he doesn't see her clouded eyes.

----

"Goddess….that was"  
"…amazing"

"Again?" she feels incomplete without him.  
"Yes…" he enters and completes her.

----

They have just begun….

….the night is going to be long.


	4. The Dark Day

**Author:** Batman.Wolverine  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Summary:** First part of Evolve Series. Set before the evolution series. RoLo meeting. (Evolutionverse)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the x-men character in any verse...bad huh. Marvel owns all of them!

**4. The Dark Day**

**Chapter Summary:** Darkness in the light of the day...

They spend the night making love, reaching out for each other, again and again.

Slow then fast then slower again; they vary speed, places and positions.

Dawn brings sleep, but not separation.

Even in sleep, their arms are entwined. They don't want to let go, not just yet.

They want to stay joined. They want to stay together.

And they will. Forever.

Only they don't know that. Yet

----

"Mmmm…" she wakes up to find his head nuzzled between her breasts, his hot breath caressing one chocolate nipple.  
"Don't," he growls at her attempt to break from his grasp. "Not yet. Stay like this, for a little more while."

"Ok," she answers. She does not want to let go either.

Wrapping her arms around his muscular shoulders, she wriggles a bit to find a comfortable position.

Soon both of them are lost in a deep dreamless sleep.

A rare achievement for both of them.

----

"What are you doing?" he smiles at her question.  
"Looking at ya. Smelling ya," she frowns at his answer.

"Do I smell bad?" she lifts her arm to smell it.  
"Na," he shakes his head, capturing her arm. "Smell good…..like fresh rain."

----

"What happened?" he growls at her sudden stiffening. Her smell also changes. Grows tense.  
"Nothing," he senses her lie.

"Did I say somethin' wrong?" He surprises himself with his words. He is apologizing to her. He never apologizes to anyone, for anything. Ever.  
"I don't want to discuss it," she is withdrawing from him and he doesn't like that. Yet he says nothing.

He knows his comment angered her. He can smell it on it. He just doesn't know why.

And there is something else underneath the anger…a feeling of sadness.

He doesn't like her being angry with him. And he definitely doesn't like her being sad. At all.

He says nothing, neither does she.

They break away from their embrace.

-----

The dawning day ends the light of the night…

…the day brings darkness.


	5. Separating

**Evolve Series 1 - Pre-evolution**

**Author:** BatmanWolverine  
**Rating:** 15  
**Summary:** First part of Evolve Series. Set before the evolution series. RoLo meeting. (Evolutionverse)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the x-men character in any verse...bad huh. Marvel owns all of them!

**5. Separating**

Summary: All good things must come to an end...

"So this is it, huh," Logan frowns. 'You sound pathetic,' he curses himself.

He didn't expect this to happen.

She is the one who is leaving and he is wallowing like one of the women from his innumerable one-night stands.

Never has this happened to him.

But then again, never has he met someone like the white haired, blue-eyed beauty African beauty, standing a hand's reach away from him.

----

"Yes," Ororo's response sounds equally lost. She wants to hug him and hold him to her.

She didn't expect this to happen.

She never has had a one-night stand. Until now. She expected them to just go their own way. Not this.

Never has this happened to her.

But then again. Never has she met someone like the raven haired, perfect-bodied man, just a step away from her.

----

"Thank you…." she says, not knowing the proper one-night stand etiquette. "….for the night"  
"Hmph…." is the answer she gets.

----

She has sensed Logan withdrawing from her.

She doesn't want to look too much into it. Not now.

She merely attributes it to his way of ending the night.

But deep down she knows…..She was the one to withdraw first.

----

"Goodbye," she steps out of the room door. Her legs feel like lead, not wanting to leave the room. Leave him.  
"Ororo," he steps up to her, his gaze stuck on her. He is hesitating, and he doesn't like it. He never hesitates. Nor does he ever do what he is going to do.

"Yes," there is expectation in her voice. Expectation and….fear. He doesn't like that. Nor does he like the sadness rolling off her.  
"Thank you," she smiles at his effort. "I had a great time too."

"You are welcome," is all she can say before walking away once again. She liked what he had just said. But it wasn't what she wanted to hear. 'Its better this way,' she consoles herself. 'He doesn't know my secret, otherwise he wouldn't even come near me, let alone touch me…lo…' she crushes the last thought.

----

Lost in her thoughts, she almost misses his words.

"Ororo," he carries a reverence for her name, and something more. "I would like to do this again"  
"What?" she is confused and a little annoyed. Was it just physical for him? 'Of course you idiot,' she chides herself.

"This," he gestures between both of them. "Me and you. I would like to meet you," he clearly voices his thoughts,  
"Why?" she frowns at him. "For sex?"

"That too," he is scowling now. 'What does she think of me?' he feels like kicking himself. 'What she thinks is the truth. Its not as if you have even a 'bearable' track record'  
"That too?" there is wonder in her voice. Wonder and hope. But only for a moment.

----

"You want to have a relationship with me?" he scowls at her use of the R word.  
"NO" he blurts out, and regrets it immediately. Her eyes drops. "Maybe," he adds a little softer.

"Maybe?" she looks up at him.  
"Yes," he hopes it will be enough.

"I'm sorry Logan, but I cannot live with a 'maybe'," she starts to walk away.  
"Ororo," is all he can say. Her 'sorry' rips his heart apart. "Give me a chance."

----

"I'm sorry," she repeats. In her pain, she forgets where she is and finds the fastest way out. "Goodbye," she whispers into the wind.  
"She…she's…." He is left staring after her.

----

"She's flying!"


	6. The Return

**6. The Return**

**Summary:** Moving on...?

"What can I get you?" she's back at Harry's.  
"The usual," she answers him, her eyes searching. For him.

"He didn't come back," he sympathizes with her. Feels the need burn inside her.  
"Who?" she asks, knowing fully well who 'HE' is.

"You know who I am talking about," the older man smiles at her.  
"No, I don't," she shrugs him away.

-----

One night. One night and he has cut deep into her. It's a wound only he can heal.

She comes here every week now. The same day as when she met him.

Three months have passes and she is still looking for him…..waiting for him. Yearning for him.

She wonders how would it have been….if she had just said 'yes' to his 'maybe'.

-----

"What can I get you?" he's back too.  
"Molson," he growls his answer, his eyes searching. "….and keep them coming."

"She came back," Harry doesn't like him but tells him. His need is same as hers.  
"Who?" he narrows his eyes, knowing fully well who 'SHE' is.

"You know who I am talking about," the older man grins at him.  
"No, I don't," he pushes him away, adding a 'go fuck yerself' as an added remark.

-----

One night. One night and she has set a fire through him. It's a blaze only she can soothe.

He has been running from here. From her. Trying to forget her.

Three months later, he has returned. He can't take it any longer.

He wonders how would it have been….if he just had said 'yes' instead of 'maybe'.

-----

She knows she should forget him. What if she can't? What then? She doesn't know.

He knows he has to find her. What if he can't? What then? He doesn't want to know.

She busies herself with her teaching. It doesn't help her forget him. Not even for a few seconds.

He busies himself with his fighting. It doesn't help him forget her. Not even for a few seconds.

-----

'Find him or move on.'

'Find her and don't even think of moving on.'


	7. “Maybe”

**7. "Maybe"**

**Summary:** Questions and Answers...

* * *

Ororo, please come to my office the telepath calls on her.  
Coming Professor she rises up from her greenhouse garden.

----

"So this is some kinda school," he asks the telepath. He is wary. Its a new place.  
"Yes," Professor Xavier answers. He needs the newcomer. He hopes he will join them.

"Where are the students?" he suspicion is clear.  
"They are at school," the older man answers evenly.

"I thought you said, this was the school," his hackles rise.  
"It is. But one to help them learn control over their gifts," Xavier explains. "They still go to a normal high school."

----

Suddenly, he goes stiff. That scent. That sweet scent. Like fresh rain. She is here.

"Grrrr…" his involuntary growl, surprises the telepath.

"Wolverine? What happened?" he questions.

"Someone's coming," he says, pointing towards the door. She's coming.

----

She shudders as she walks in. Something is different. Its as if…he is here.

"Good morning Professor," he frowns at her. She greeted the telepath. Didn't even look at him. Acting like she doesn't know him. 'Two can play at this game,' he scowls.  
"Good morning Storm," the telepath wishes her back. "I would like you to meet someone," he points towards the figure in the shadows.

"Storm," she raises a hand to him. "Ororo"  
"Wolverine," he barely touches her. "Wolverine."

----

He is angry. He pined for this? She doesn't even give a hint of recognizing him.

"Nice costume," her words jolt him. 'Of course asshole, she wouldn't recognize you. You have yer friggin' mask on"  
"You too," he grunts back. "And it ain't a costume. It's a uniform."

----

She smiles at him and he hates it.

He hates it, cause it a practiced one.

He doesn't want that. He wants a natural one.

He wants one from that night.

----

"Ororo," Charles cuts in. "Would you mind giving Wolverine a tour of the school. He has requested to see it before making a decision"  
"Sure Professor," she agrees, but is confused at the unique request.

"Thank you," he voices his gratitude. I have offered him a position on the teaching staff he adds telepathically to clear her confusion.  
"This way," she gestures to the yellow-and-blue spandex clad mutant.

"Later Chuck," Wolverine waves over his shoulder.  
"Have a good day," Charles answers, smirking at his laid-back attitude. 'Chuck'

----

"Nice place ya guys got here," she smiles at him. Its a small one but its natural, and that lightens his heart.  
"Thank you," she feels drawn to him. Its as if she knows him.

"I guess ya want my answer now," he is teasing her.  
"Yes," she answers clearly. "We could use someone with your expertise and experience to help with the children."

----

"I may take it. But first, I need ta ask ya somethin'," he takes a step towards her.  
"What?" she steps back, her voice cracking.

"Would ya change yer answer, if ya could?" another step forward. "Would ya say 'Yes"  
"For what?" she seems stuck to the ground. Her breathing is heavy.

----

"Fer the question I asked," his hands rise to his mask. "I'd like to see you again. What dya say"  
"Y…Yyyooouuu," her eyes widen in shock. It IS him.

----

"Darlin', I am still waiting," he steps right upto her. Their breaths mingle and their lips stop, just inches from apart from each other.

She snakes her arms around his neck. Rising up to meet his lips, she whispers just one word.

----

"Maybe"

**

* * *

Note: This ends the frist part of the 'Evolve' series. Check out the second part, 'Evolution'. It is based in the same timeline as the cartoon series and involves many characters and settings from the all four seasons.**

Please review!


End file.
